


Reflections

by Duckay



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckay/pseuds/Duckay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a few days off so Tyler invites Fandango back to one of his seasonal residences for the first time.  Things get heated, quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

It had seemed natural to invite Fandango down to his seasonal residence in Italy for a few days. It was a rare time that neither of them had any other pressing commitments, and after months of insufficient hotel rooms and the apparently never-ending road trip, it would be nice to spend some time together somewhere really worthy of them. When he’d quietly floated the idea, sleepily one morning in a far too cheap bed somewhere after SmackDown, Fandango hadn’t even hesitated before accepting the offer.

For reasons Tyler couldn’t quite understand, however, his hands had shaken just a little as he unlocked the door. He could think of nothing but good reasons for the decision, and yet… Well, no one else had ever earned the privilege of coming home with him. He wondered, faintly, if the butterflies in his stomach was what normal people felt when inviting a partner home to meet their parents.

Maybe Greece would have been more to Fandango’s taste. Or Finland.

He pushed the door open anyway, and shot a self-assured look over his shoulder. Fandango’s smile in return was just a little too understanding for his tastes.

The entryway was breathtaking as always. Literally; he could hear the gasp as Fandango took it all in for the first time. That was at least somewhat reassuring. Tyler had been quite taken with the chandelier the first time he’d seen it, so it was encouraging to know that his tastes were shared.

“C’mon,” he’d said, over his shoulder as he kicked his shoes off by the door and swept through to the next room. “I’ll give you the tour!”

* * *

Fandango was quite a reasonable guest, all considered. He’d made all the appropriately appreciative noises as Tyler showed off the various amenities, and hadn't questioned the house rules regarding liquids in any room with a rug. Tyler had at least been expecting a raised eyebrow at the adjacent apartment that would have housed his staff if he lived there more than a few weeks out of the year, but Fandango had just nodded and taken that in stride.

The only time he stopped to question anything was at the room Tyler had carelessly described as “the guest room, or something, I suppose”. Tyler begrudgingly admitted that he could see why. Quite apart from the fact that it was no doubt clear from his behaviour that guests were not a routine part of his residential plan, the room was poorly furnished for company. The walls were lined with bookshelves; impressive, provided no one stopped to look too closely at the titles. There was no bed, or lounge, or anywhere except the floor to sit.

The best part of the room in Tyler’s opinion, however, was the view from the back window, so he pulled Fandango in by the hand to get a better look.

“The water views are probably best from this window,” Tyler began to explain airily, squeezing Fandango’s hand tightly. “Though there’s only so long you can look, so…”

He trailed off as he realized, out of the corner of his eye, that Fandango wasn’t looking out the window at all. Tyler fell silent a moment to wait for Fandango to catch up to his thoughts, but as he did so, he felt the tug of Fandango’s hand and he turned to his boyfriend with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know about water views, but isn’t the view best from here?”

There was more than just a little bit of a cheeky undertone in Fandango’s voice as he pulled Tyler in closer. Of course. Fandango had been distracted by what Tyler considered the _second_ best feature of the mostly unused room. The wall opposite the window was home to a floor-to-ceiling mirror, spanning most of the wall. When the drapes were open, and at the right time of day, light streamed through and made anything in front of it look just a little extra gorgeous. Not that Tyler - or Fandango, for that matter - needed any assistance looking gorgeous, but the right amount of natural light and a beautiful backdrop like the sea views could do amazing things for just about anyone.

As Fandango wrapped an arm around him from behind, Tyler looked up to meet his own reflection’s eye. He’d lost count of the number of selfies he’d taken with Fandango by his side, but he’d have to hazard that it was in the triple digits at least, so the view shouldn’t have surprised him at all. There were a few important differences though. For a start, the light was striking them almost perfectly. For another, when they were in public Fandango usually afforded him a little more personal space, and as much as Tyler appreciated it, Fandango being pressed so closely to him with his head nestled into the curve of Tyler’s neck and shoulder definitely improved the image by several percentage points. Finally, the look in Fandango’s eye was one that he usually only ever saw when they were alone together, and being able to see that from a different angle was a kind of exciting Tyler rarely experienced.

Not to mention the fact that Tyler was becoming more aware each second of the hardness pressed against his ass, and Fandango biting gently at his earlobe, and that skyrocketed his appreciation for _anything_ he was looking at.

He relaxed into the gentle hold, letting his hips rock back teasingly against Fandango’s. Fandango let out a soft, appreciative sort of sound, his teeth digging in just a little harder. The arm around his waist lifted to his collar, fingers tugging at his top button, while Fandango’s other hand dropped to cup him through his cotton slacks.

“Shouldn’t we take this to the bed?” Tyler asked softly, though he raised his own hands to help unbutton his shirt, making no move to actually go anywhere.

“No.”

Fandango pulled back to afford enough space to slip Tyler’s shirt off his shoulders, followed by his own, before closing in again to press a series of kisses to Tyler’s freshly exposed skin. Tyler’s eyes tracked the movement in the mirror, appreciating the way Fandango’s arm wrapping around his waist again looked so good against his skin. The slight dishevelment to Fandango’s hair. The smile on his own face.

‘Perfect’ was a word he thought of himself relatively often, and yet it seemed never more apt. Tyler’s hands dropped to his waistband, but Fandango gently pushed them away, reaching to unzip and then slowly push down Tyler’s trousers himself.

“Look at you,” Fandango murmured in his ear, as Tyler was revealed in full under both their gazes. His lustful voice sent a shiver down Tyler’s spine. “So gorgeous. So beautiful.”

Tyler’s cock was hard under their gazes. There was a slight blush rising in Tyler's cheeks - just a touch of shyness, not at being seen, but at the idea of Fandango finding out exactly how much he was enjoying this. Fandango only planted more kisses across his skin, murmuring more about his beauty.

A part of Tyler wanted to just close his eyes and drink in Fandango’s words and his touch, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. There was too much in this moment he wanted to preserve - and besides, when else did he get an opportunity like this? He stepped out of his trousers and kicked them away, but as he reached behind him for Fandango’s waistband, his hands were pushed away again, this time slightly more firmly. One of Fandango’s hands caught him by the wrist and guided his hand up to brace against the mirror’s surface, and Tyler caught the almost wicked look over his shoulder.

“Oh, no you don't.”

Tyler was surprised, a little, to see how vulnerable he looked, and that thought brought a quirk to his lip. Obviously Fandango noticed that, because the grip on Tyler’s wrist tightened in warning. Tyler hastily tried to rearrange his features to look a little less pleased with himself.

“And why not?” It was supposed to sound sexy and defiant, but there was a tiny waver in his voice. Fandango hid his smile by tilting his head and kissing at Tyler’s neck. As the kisses turned a little harder, Fandango sucking at the sensitive skin, Tyler’s breath became more ragged. He could see from his reflection that there was a flush rising across his body, and his eyes were dark with desire. His stomach muscles jumped with every breath.

And all that with Fandango having, really, barely touched him. Did he always lose himself into Fandango this easily? That was a scary thought.

As Fandango pulled back from Tyler’s neck, he caught sight of the dark red bruise that now marked his skin. Tyler frowned slightly at the sight, but another warning squeeze at his wrist and at his hip calmed that.

“I’m giving you everything you want, and you’re still going to find a way to complain, aren’t you?” Fandango’s words were rough with lust, but the kiss he planted over the bruise was soft and apologetic. Tyler’s hips pushed back a little - a tiny bit impatient, a tiny bit reassuring.

“Not _everything_ I want,” Tyler replied stubbornly, though he raised his other hand to brace against the mirror without being instructed to do so. That earned him another appreciative squeeze of his hip, and Fandango slowly withdrew the hand that had been pinning Tyler’s wrist.

“What else could you possibly want?”

Tyler couldn’t help but squirm a little. He was great at a lot of things, and merely good at many more, but dirty talk was not high on the list. Especially not when he could _see_ the words failing to form on his tongue. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

Then again… Tyler’s gaze drifted over the mirror’s surface again, and he had to bite back another smile. There was definitely a lot to recommend it, too.

“You’re still wearing clothes for a start,” Tyler said, a bit more softly than he’d meant to. He tried to add a bit of strength to his voice as he continued. “And you’re not inside me yet. That’s two.”

Even as he spoke, a thought occurred to him, and he had to work to suppress the frown. It seemed pretty clear what Fandango was working towards and hoping for, and, well… They hadn’t exactly planned on this, so the lubricant and the condoms were in the other room. That meant if they were going to do this, and Tyler was going to kill someone if they didn’t get to it soon, they’d have to pause the proceedings to go fetch them. If they did that, they might as well relocate to the bed like he’d originally suggested, because, well, they weren’t teenagers. There was such a thing as standards.

He met his own eye again and blew a stray lock of hair out of his face. Despite that, he really didn't want to lose the moment.

Obviously Fandango understood what Tyler was thinking - maybe he’d had the same thought, or maybe he just interpreted the look in Tyler’s eye. Either way, he planted a quick kiss between Tyler’s shoulder blades before stepping back, meeting Tyler’s eye in the reflection.

“I’ll be back in a minute. Don’t you dare move.”

By the time Fandango came back, Tyler had taken out his ponytail and was fluffing his hair thoughtfully. Tyler blew Fandango a kiss as he took in the look on his face, trying not to let the shiver up his spine look too obvious. His body was already giving him away; he’d been hard before from the attention he’d been getting, but the thought of how Fandango might react to being disobeyed had really had an impact. If Fandango didn't touch him again, quickly, he'd have to take matters into his own hands. And wouldn't that be a shame?

“Do you listen to _anyone_?”

Tyler looked thoughtful for a moment, then just shrugged silently and turned back to the mirror. He could see that he looked a lot more self-congratulatory than he really ought to, but Fandango’s deep voice wiped at least some of that away very quickly.

“Hands back on the glass, Breeze.”

Tyler thought, briefly, about disobeying that instruction too, or at least asking for a little more incentive, but his hands slowly and carefully pressed against the mirror again. His back arched a little, pushing his hips back, in a way he _knew_ looked inviting. Fandango slipped in behind him again, cupping his ass with one hand then squeezing just a little. Exactly as he’d hoped he would. Almost exactly, in any case.

“You got the -” Tyler started to ask, but he was cut off by the sting of Fandango’s hand smacking against him, turning the rest of the sentence into a deep moan. His eyes fluttered shut briefly at the first strike, but he forced them back open as a second, then a third, landed right on target. He was so hard he was aching, and his pupils were as wide as he'd ever seen them.

“Don't know why,” Fandango breathed into his ear, before his teeth grazed softly over the shell. Despite his words, Tyler could hear the ‘click’ of the lubricant tube being opened behind him, and tilted his hips back again eagerly. The first touch of Fandango’s slick finger against him made him shiver, then moan a little theatrically. That earned a little quirk of Fandango’s lip, and Tyler bit back his own grin.

Tyler rocked his hips back, but Fandango refused to let him set the pace, working him slowly and carefully, a second finger sliding in alongside the first and making Tyler whimper a little impatiently. His lower lip was pulled between his teeth. Tyler was running the risk of damaging himself, doing that, but it would heal, and his desire for Fandango was becoming more of a _need_. Hair hung in his face, and he tried, futilely, to shake it away.

Fandango’s fingers crooked inside him and dragged out another moan, deep and sincere with no hint of theatrics. Tyler’s head dropped a little, but he managed to look up in time to see that, over his shoulder, Fandango’s eyes flashed with something like self-congratulatory glee.

“Would you -” Tyler started to whine, but his words were cut off by the sensation, again, of fingertips skating over his prostate and he dropped his head back down onto his arm. He was feeling a little unsteady on his feet, and one of his hands slipped a little from where it was pressed against the glass. There was already a sweaty handprint in its wake. Someone was going to have to clean that later, and that thought grounded him enough to at least catch his footing so he didn't feel quite so at risk of falling face-first against his own reflection in the near future. That would have rather ruined the moment.

Whether Fandango understood what Tyler had been trying to say, or thought his painfully slow preparation was finally sufficient, or maybe was just as desperate as Tyler was, Tyler didn't know, but he breathed out a barely audible thanks as he felt Fandango’s fingers slide out of him and finally, finally start to push his own trousers down.

“Look at you,” Fandango crooned softly behind him, bare hips pressing against Tyler’s ass. He was rock hard, his erection sliding against Tyler, but not pushing in, not yet. Tyler lifted his head again obediently, as a hand rose to pet his hair softly, and he let out a long shaky breath that would have to serve in place of words.

He was breathing heavily, hair hanging in his face, a dark red bruise glaringly out of place on the tan skin of his neck, pupils blown, cock hanging hard and leaking between his spread thighs. He was, frankly, a mess. An absolute mess.

He almost wished he had his phone handy. What a selfie that would be.

“Look at _us_ ,” Tyler breathed back, when he could finally find his words. There was more to the thought, even if he wasn’t quite sure how to say it. Fandango seemed to understand, though, because for just a moment the hand in his hair squeezed softly, tenderly, and there was a gentle brush of lips against his shoulder.

“Look at us,” Fandango repeated softly, and Tyler couldn’t help but let his eyes fall closed as he felt the tip of Fandango’s cock slowly pushing into his entrance. He stayed that way, breathing steadily, as he became accustomed to the length.

When his eyes finally opened, Tyler had to bite at his lower lip again. The look of utter adoration from behind him was - well, looks like that were something that he had become accustomed to. That he knew he deserved. Fandango still had a way of making him feel like he was getting an amazing gift every time he met his eye. It was somehow uncomfortable and safe all at once. Almost, but not quite, too much.

Fandango’s hips were rocking back and forth slowly, setting a gentle pace that Tyler found almost maddening, one hand still in Tyler’s hair as the other curled around his hip. It was a lot more intimate than he’d expected, and nice as that was…

“Pull,” Tyler instructed throatily, his head tilting back a little. Intimacy was nice, but he couldn’t help but feel that desperate had been a better look on him. When this didn’t earn the response he desired, he elaborated, hips pushing back to try to set the pace faster, his voice soft and needy. “Go on, pull my hair. Get rough with me again.”

The fingers softly petting his hair tightened just a little, and Fandango’s thrusts sped up. There was still a hint of the adoration in Fandango’s eyes, but it was being quickly buried under the rougher edges.

“Harder,” Tyler begged, fingers curling against the glass. He could feel his head being pulled back, the sting on his scalp. Fandango’s head dipped closer, mouth seeking Tyler’s neck again. “Fucking - _harder_ , please…”

Fandango’s hips snapped against him roughly, almost setting Tyler off-balance again. He sucked hard at Tyler’s throat - probably leaving another bruise, but that was something to worry about in the future. The combination of sensation was pushing him closer to the edge, and Tyler couldn’t help but drop one hand from the mirror, grabbing for Fandango’s hand on his hip and pulling it to his throbbing cock.

“Please, baby,” Tyler murmured, as he felt the strong fingers curl around him and that was the last thing he could remember before his orgasm overtook him and it felt like his whole body just sagged with relief. His forehead pressed against his forearm which was now resting on the mirror, and it felt a little like only Fandango’s arm wrapped around him and hand in his hair was keeping him on his feet at all.

Slowly, carefully, Fandango pulled out of him and turned the very nearly boneless Tyler around in his arms, pressing him into the glass for a warm kiss. They didn’t say anything, for a long time, even as they stumbled to the bathroom still half wrapped up in each other and slipped into the tub together to clean themselves up. It was only when he was reaching for a towel and happened to catch a glimpse of his reflection in the bathroom mirror that Tyler broke the silence with a deep laugh. Fandango looked at him quizzically, and Tyler just shook his head, though still grinning widely.

“There’s marks all over my neck now, look what you did to me.” He tilted his head back to draw greater attention to them. “That had better heal before SmackDown, you know?”

Fandango’s mouth opened for a soft apology, but Tyler’s laugh drowned it out.

“And the mirror’s all filthy now, too, probably. Handprints everywhere, and I don’t even know if I hit the glass or the floorboards.”

That brought a matching smile to Fandango’s face, and his arm wrapped around Tyler’s waist to pull him close again.

“I’ll clean that up for you if you want,” he murmured, nuzzling into Tyler’s neck. Tyler just laughed again at that.

“Don’t worry yourself. You know I have people for that.”

That finally earned the raised eyebrow he’d been expecting all along, but he was in far too good a mood to consider questioning it. Tyler’s laugh gradually faded into just a contented smile, and he turned his head to press a quick kiss to Fandango’s mouth before drawing away from him a little.

“There’s still the master bedroom to go, and - well, I suppose you’ve figured by now that this is _your_ bathroom. Then we can find somewhere to eat tonight.”

He squeezed Fandango’s hand affectionately, and felt the soft squeeze back before he very nearly skipped into the next room. Tyler didn’t know what he’d been worried about. Fandango’s presence was all he really needed. Maybe Greece would still have been a better choice, but there was always next time.


End file.
